The Werewolf and Vampire
by VivaLaRevolution
Summary: Arthur was once a user of magic, a wizard, until one horrific night he was turned into a Vampire. Now he's had enough of this life and ventures into the wolves territory to find an end. He didn't count on the Alpha of the wolves Alfred Jones being quite so merciful. Join Arthur, Alfred and their friends through the twists and turns of vampire and werewolf politics. Some OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Some tweaks have been made to this chapter, nothing too drastic just some 'nit picky' details. Longer chapters will follow.**

**Enjoy **

Chapter One

The northern wilderness belonged to the wolf tribe. It was a land enshrouded by forests and abundant with life. An ideal location for many healthy and growing wolf packs. Separate packs roamed the land, each allotted their own territory. Vampires were not permitted, hadn't been permitted within its borders for years. So why was it that Alfred Jones, Alpha of the southern wolves, was staring down at the prone form of what was very distinctively a vampire, in his territory no less.

Alfred turned to the large imposing figure of his Beta. Raising an eyebrow and indicating the body on the floor with his head he asked. "Don't suppose you have any ideas about this?"

Ludwig made a point in not looking at the vampire. Having had several bad experiences with their kind he was not a fan.

"It's a vampire"

Alfred couldn't have asked or a better Beta in all the world, but often he had the feeling that Ludwig thought he was a bit of an idiot.

"Noooo. Really? That certainly never crossed my mind." He stepped over to the vampire so that he could look down at him better. He crossed his arms as he gazed down.

"What do you suppose we should do with him?"

Ludwig's top lip cured up. "Well why don't we take him back to our camp? Feed him cupcakes and sugar drops? Then, why don't we have him bring all those other murderous sons of bitch vampires down round our ears, and all have a lovely garden party?"

Alfred straightened up looking his Beta strait in the eye. It was unusual for Ludwig to speak out as he had. He was more often than not a reserved man respectful of his Alpha.

Alfred spoke low and slowly. "I don't appreciate sarcasm from you Ludwig. I expect that behaviour from Gilbert not you."

Ludwig looked sheepishly down at his feet, an odd look for a werewolf, tilting his head slightly to expose his throat in reverence to his Alpha. He cleared his throat in panic.

"What I meant to say was that vampires have brought us nothing but trouble in the past, and being how they tend to kill anything and everything in their path…" He paused and cast an appraising look over the vampire. "Perhaps it would be best if we take him back to his own kind. He doesn't look like he's strong enough to cause us too much trouble."

And this was why Alfred put up with Ludwig's occasional scornful outbursts.

"That seems like a mighty fine idea"

He leaned down and sat on his haunches, eyes fixed on the face of the vampire. He was, like all vampires, very attractive with delicate cheek bones and blond hair (? Under the mud it was hard to tell for sure) that atypically for a vampire was a mess and caked in mud. His eyes seemed to be running backwards and forwards under his lids like he was in a nightmare.

Alfred leaned nearer. The vampire's breath was coming in hitches and starts. His skin, now that he was looking closer, had a waxy complexion that looked tight and stretched across his face. Not for the first time since he and Ludwig had come across the unconscious vampire, he wondered what it was doing so far from the border and how he had come to be in this state.

"He looks sick."

Ludwig peered over his shoulder.

"So?"

Alfred shrugged. He hadn't realised he'd spoken his internal query out loud.

"So nothing I guess. Let's get this blood sucker out of our territory."

0 0 0

Arthur was lost in the past. Lost in a sea of blood and pain. His. He seemed to be unaware of anything other than pain and the face above him. Lips stained red with his own precious life blood that even now was pouring out of him with every torturous beat of his heart, robbing him of strength and courage. Metallic and cloying fear seeped into every fibre of his being.

He felt hands tighten on his forearms, talons shredding the skin, pulling him closer to that mouth. That cavernous mouth, yearning for another taste of his life force. Incapable of screaming anymore, the only sound to mark the terror of feeling this creature forcing his veins to yield yet more blood was a small pitiful moan. Wetness had gathered and dried a long time ago at the corner of his eyes, there was nothing left for him to give.

He couldn't give anymore.

Yet still it was taken.

A stillness was overcoming him. His heart beat barely registered anymore. Breathing had become an impossibility, a great weight was pressing down on his chest suffocating him. He knew that his time had come and soon this nightmare would be over. Fear had been replaced by exhaustion and inevitability.

He felt the creature pull away, the amber glowing orbs of the creature's eyes staring down into his face. He closed his own eyes not wanting the last thing he saw on this earth to be the eyes of his murderer. Instead he tried to remember what the sun looked like, how it felt to a warm again. Floating on that feeling he started to fall away…

And woke to the choking sensation of rich and warm liquid being forced down his throat a hand massaging his neck, compelling him to swallow. Pressure was at the back of his head, a weight on his mouth.

"Drink deep"

The voice was all around him. Commanding and compelling him to obey, and to his utter horror he was powerless to refuse. Yielding to that voice he swallowed, and drank deeply.

0 0 0

"Remind me again why we're doing this"

"You ask me that one more time Gilbert, and my foot'll find your ass"

Alfred had significantly less patience for Ludwig's' brother than he did for his beta. The wolf was mouthy and annoying.

"Sorry boss. I'm just confused why we aint just killing this blood sucker and being done with it."

Alfred looked over his shoulder pointedly at the albino werewolf behind him that was trying to navigate a small brook. Then at Ludwig who looked fidgety and uncomfortable with the vampire slung over his shoulder.

"Because I said so."

Whenever Alfred ended an argument with that statement the wolves all knew that was the end of it. It didn't help that Alfred sympathised with their feelings. Vampires and werewolves had been enemies for centuries, and he wasn't quite so keen to get this personal with one. Said vampire didn't look to be waking up anytime soon.

Gilbert pushed forward again. "Why d'ya think he was this far into our territory anyways boss?"

"Don't know Gil. Don't care either, just as long as he's gone by tomorrow."

The reason for the vampire appearing in their territory was troubling Alfred as well. It could have been that the vampire was plain stupid and hadn't realised he was walking into the werewolf's' territory.

Yeah right!

Could have been he was looking for a fight. Considering his condition this was also unlikely. Was he running from something? Wolf territory wouldn't have been the smartest move to make.

He peered over at the vampire. He could just make out the side of his face over Ludwig's shoulder. Dirty and unconscious, he didn't look that frightening. Vampires had that way of deceiving you. Sweet and innocent looking, until the blood lust overcame them. Then the fangs came out, and that innocent façade dropped.

Werewolves on the other hand, didn't pretend to be anything than what they were. Predators. True they'd become more domesticated in recent years, but they still felt the pull of the moon and the need to hunt. All wolves once they were full grown were tall and broadly muscular. With great emotion, features of the wolf would show through. Eyes, ears or claws. It was even known for a wolf under great stress to break out in fur.

Wolves as opposed to vampires were born, not made. Also werewolves had been around a lot longer than vampires, though both were considered immortal to a certain extent. Vampires had popped up several hundred years ago, taking their recruits from the human nobility, integrating themselves quickly among the ruling classes.

No one really knew where or how they had come into existence and frankly Alfred wasn't going to start philosophising now. All he knew was that a few hundred years ago they had decided to encroach on the wolves' territory which once upon a time had been significantly larger. It was thought that they had even tried to trespass on the wizard's land. Bad, bad ideas'.

Many wolves and vampires had died before an uneasy, not so official truce had come about. Basically this meant, no more killing, keep to your own territory, if you leave me alone I'll leave you alone kind of thing. For the most part it had worked out, so Alfred would be dammed if he was gonna be the one to break it by letting a vampire die on his turf.

There was a thump behind him. He turned to see Ludwig standing over the vampire, having just unceremoniously dropped him.

"I'm not carrying him!"

Alfred growled low in his throat.

"Why the hell not? You were fine a minuet ago"

Ludwig looked at him.

"That was before he started waking up!"

The three of them stood around the dirty vampire. At their feet he twitched and groaned slowly coming up through the fog and darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again some tweaks have been made to this chapter, nothing too drastic just some 'nit picky' details.**

Chapter Two

Arthur came too rather ungracefully. Aches and pains blossomed all over his body and as always the gnawing hunger clawed at his insides. He could hear faint voices above him. Low voices, defiantly male and not ones that he recognised. Keeping his eyes closed he tried to remember where he was and what had brought him to this place.

He remembered his fight with Antonio. He couldn't remember what it had been about but he'd run far, very far he recalled. Right to the edge of the territory. Then what? Then? Then, he'd kept going. He suppressed a groan. Yeah that's right, all the way in.

He'd argued with Antonio about his feeding habits. It was none of the Spaniards damm business when or what he ate. If only the obnoxious prat had left well enough alone, he wouldn't have stormed off in the first place. Turned out the curly haired '_culo'_ had been right but Arthur would never admit it. After having fallen several times muddying himself over and over he'd finally collapsed for the last time right in the middle of wolf territory due to blood withdrawal and now could be surrounded by any number of the filthy beasts.

Hadn't that been the point though? End the hunger, once and for all? Why was he even worried?

Because, no one really wants to die.

A toe nudged is leg. A toe!

"Oi! Stop pretending to be asleep! We know you're awake, you've been making faces for a while now."

That voice sounded particularly grating. Prying open his eyes Arthur tried to look up through the black spots into the eyes of three werewolves. Each uglier, dirtier and undoubtedly dumber than the last.

Bloody wolves!

One wolf, the ugliest of the lot, crouched down.

"Why you in my territory vamp?"

Arthur didn't move or attempt to get up. Instead he chose to smirk and lock gazes with the wolf.

"Your territory? Oh, yes! Love what you've done with the place, tre' woodland chic! I'm thinking of getting something similar done in my back garden. Though I think I might leave out the three smelly wolves"

The wolf turned a rather unhealthy shade of beetroot. One of the other wolves stifled a laugh, causing the third to give him one of the dirtiest looks he had ever seen, and he lived with Francis Bonnefoy. An individual who was considered an expert in the subtleties of facial communication particularly, scowling, if the receiver was Arthur himself.

Wolf one spread his hand, sharp claws extended from his fingertips.

"My authority has been questioned one too many times today, and my patience is wearing thin. Dangerously thin, you understand blood sucker?"

"I understand your having some performance issues maybe?" Arthur smiled flashing fang. "It's hard trying to be a commanding figure isn't it? Does tend to run along the lines of an immutable reputation doesn't it? Ha-ha, running. That's what you dogs do isn't it? Run? Perhaps if your kind stopped pissing up trees or chasing after sticks we'd take you more seriously."

Growls echoed round the clearing from three different throats.

Perhaps he was still suicidal after all. And wasn't that just hilariously funny. He could hear choking gasps from somewhere near by getting louder and louder. The wolves were looking down at him with their funny ugly faces, pulling stupid expressions on their stupid wiggly mugs.

"I think we got a crazy one boss."

A sigh. "Just my rotten luck"

Still laughing Arthur was hoisted back onto the shoulders of a smelly wolf. Unable to lift a finger against the indignant behaviour, he fell back into the open arms of darkness.

0 0 0

A little while later the vampire woke again. This time it was Gilbert who hastily dropped him in the dirt.

"You know you could be giving him brain damage doing that." Alfred scolded, worry lines creasing his forehead.

"Do we actually care?" Gilbert retorted, one eyebrow slightly raised.

Alfred shrugged. "Good point."

Gilbert nudged the vampire with his toe again, unwilling to actually touch the creaeature when it was conscious.

"Reckon he's already got a few screws loose Boss"

"A fair assumption."

"Should we be worried?"

"Worried? Worried about what?"

At that moment there came a cutting remark from the floor.

"If you've quite finished. I'd very much appreciate it if you didn't keep dropping me."

The flaky hysteria from before seemed to have disappeared from his voice. Green eyes the colour of spring leaves glowered up at Alfred from beneath his mop of hair.

Why was he even bothering with this bloodsucker? Alfred doubted that his being in the territory had anything to do with vampire/werewolf relations and probably more to do with personal reasons, and that made him feel sad.

Without warning and with unexpected tenderness he found himself asking the vampire. "What's your name?"

Surprise flashed across all four faces in varying degrees.

The vampire was the first to recover. His eye's narrowed suspiciously. "And what would you do with such information?"

Alfred took up his usual position down on his haunches across from the vampire.

"Perhaps we could act civilised for a change?" He gestured to his second in command. "This is Ludwig my Beta. My usually very good at following orders and not arguing with me Beta." He winked up at Ludwig before moving on to Gilbert. "This ghost is Gilbert, who's usually quite capable of ignoring my orders on any given day."

Alfred placed his hand over his heart.

"And my name is Alfred F Jones, alpha of the territory in which you now reside."

They all waited for a reply.

It seemed the vampire was trying to choose his next words carefully.

Birds chirped in the trees, and crickets wove their tunes in the long grass. Still they waited for a reply.

Until finally.

"Well that's all nice and good, but what in the blazes are you doing carrying me round the woods like a sack of potatoes?" Hesitancy was written in subtle tones on his face.

It was Alfred's turn to pause. Obviously the vampire was confused and didn't understand their relatively peaceful intentions.

"The reason my friends and I are carrying you round like a sack of potatoes as you so eloquently put it is because we want you out of the territory, and by not in the territory I mean I don't want any vamps to come looking for you when I've got me and mine to look out for."

A surge of protectiveness for his pack rose as he raised a questioning eye brow at the vampire. Daring him to make a remark.

It was suddenly like looking at a marble statue, hard to read.

"So you're just trying to take me back?"

"I'm just trying to get you the hell off my land!"

Confusion furrowed the vampire's brow.

"You're not going to kill me?"

For some reason Alfred detected a hint of sadness in the vampire's voice.

He sighed in frustration. He wondered how long the vampire had been without blood to be this slow and confused. Patience was not at the top of the list of his virtues.

"No, I'm not going to kill you." He held up his little finger. "Pinkie promise?"

The vampire seemed to pick up on his mocking tones judging from the look he was being given.

"Still don't understand it is all."

Alfred tilted his head, much in the same way a puppy looks at their master when they've done or said something funny.

"Maybe it's because I'm a hero!"

The vampire snorted.

"Hero huh, there's a rare thing."

Then the strangest thing happened. The vampire smiled at him. A proper smile. Not mocking or sneering, it was gone almost as quickly as it had come, but a smile none the less.

"Alright. My name's Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

0 0 0

It seemed Arthur wasn't very good at suicide. Far from banking on a pack of blood crazy animals to tear him to shreds, he'd found a bunch of bickering dogs. Domesticated dogs at that. He'd even given them names, refusing to think of them by the ones that Alfred had given him. Tall blond, taller blond and pale face seemed fitting enough names for them.

After they'd asked him if he could walk yet, he'd replied no, unless they were willing to open a vein for him - the wolf's generosity apparently didn't stretch that far- and they had continued. Arthur was currently doing his sack impression over the shoulder of Taller blond. Ludwig? The other blond, Alfred. Never carried him, he supposed that was because he was he Alpha. When he'd woken the second time, more lucid, he'd thought it strange the biggest wasn't Alpha. Usually in wolf pack's it was the strongest that made Alpha. Something about defending territory or some such.

Unable to lift his head to look at the Alpha directly, Arthur closed his eyes, recalling his likeness in his mind. There had defiantly been something there. Something had stood out during their interaction.

He thought back.

Dazzling blue eyes stared back at him. His one redeeming feature perhaps. That and his smile, maybe?

No.

It was when he'd talked about protecting him and his. There had been a passion there not seen by Arthur in a long time. Wolves were all hot and quick burning tempers. Whereas vampires were a slow simmering brew. Many alluded vampires to being like ice, but they were really more like embers in their emotions. While it might take a while to heat up their passions they usually lasted years or decades.

The pressure in his head was growing worse and worse. If he didn't get blood soon he'd likely fall into a blood craze. Something he had only let himself stoop to once.

He shuddered at the memory of the monster he had become in those moments of pure hunger. Those moments when reason and logic had been lost to his disease. When he had caused so much blood shed and fear, tearing through a small village with the force of a hurricane, but leaving far more disaster in his wake.

In an attempt to deny his hunger, to not be a monster, he had unleased the worse one imaginable. The truly terrible thing being that at the time, he had enjoyed every minute of it. Arthur liked to think he was different to the other vampires in his nest. He didn't partake of human blood as often and he found he was able to last longer on blood than the others. This was probably because he hadn't been human when he was turned unlike Francis and Antonio who has both been recruited from human nobility.

He didn't take any pleasure in feeding either. It always made him want to gag whenever he felt hot blood on his tongue. But dammit if his fangs weren't growing at the mere thought of it. Cursing to himself he just hoped they would reach the border soon, and that no one had ventured past the border after him.

0 0 0

Francis Bonnefoy fretted. He fretted far too much for his own good. Matthew peered over the top of the book he was currently studying to look at his friend wearing the carpet thin under his incessant pacing. He often reminded Matthew of a mother hen. Stern and clucking one minuet, but caring and soft under it all. The object of his worry still didn't seem to be making an appearance anytime soon.

Francis' long hair swished backwards and forward, coming loose from his side plait as he paced. For someone who often prided himself on his appearance he looked a bit of a mess. Wearing the same clothes from yesterday and with bare feet, he paced backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards.

"Please stop doing that, you're making me feel tired"

The comment was directed from the Spaniard lounging across the chaise in the corner. Emerald eyes shining out of the gloom.

Francis turned in fury at Antonio, his accent more pronounced than usual due to his anger. "This is all your fault you insensitive imbecile!"

Antonio shrugged his shoulders in dismissal.

Matthew didn't like it when Francis and Antonio fought. Though they fought often, they were still the strongest of friends. Whenever they fought Matthew would always think 'this is it, this will be the last one'. But they always seemed to make do and mend.

Matthew thought the waistcoat incident would have been the end of it several years back. When Antonio had 'borrowed' and shredded Francis favourite silk waistcoat. Their fight almost burnt the mansion in which they resided to the ground, and they refused to speak for almost a year. But then there had been a battle to fight and there they were back in each other's good graces as though no time had passed at all. Which for vampires who live for hundreds of years, there probably hadn't.

"Why is he still so sensitive over who he eats anyway?" Antonio protested. "He's been a vampire as long as any of us, except of course for you Matthew."

Matthew, who by vampire standards was still pretty young, ignored the pair of them, choosing to immerse himself in his book.

"Why does he have to be so difficult?"

"Who? Matthew?" Francis cried indignantly

The vampire in question carried on reading.

"Nooo. Arthur. Why is he so difficult?"

Francis harrumphed in dismay. "E'is sensitive, you know this."

"Sensitivity is a wasted emotion on a vampire. No offence Matthew."

Still Matthew refused to look up.

"I mean, why does he think he's so special? Why does, He, think Arthur is so special? And Arthur is weird anyways, he does nothing but stare into space and daydream, talking to his imaginary friends. I mean can you believe it, a vampire who still believes in make believe, like unicorns and flying bunnies are real!?"

"That is beside the point Antonio. You should not have picked on him."

Antonio raised his hands in disbelief.

"The man was looking dreadful, so I told him to go take a bite out of the scullery maid. What was the harm in that? Surely he should have thanked me for looking out for his ungrateful backside, when he clearly was not!" The Spaniard looked guiltily at the wall and said quietly. "And he didn't have to storm off did he?"

He raised his eyes imploringly at his friend, but Francis ignored the look.

"You know what it is like trying to tell Arthur to do something, yes? You know that it is not in 'is nature to take help from us. E' will take it as an insult to 'is repute, and you know this very well which is why you said it to begin with."

Antonio muttered something about Arthur and Francis both needing to get laid every once in a while.

Matthew was now reading thin air, as Francis had grabbed the nearest missile which happened to be his book, and launched it at Antonio's head. Francis smiled at the loud thwack as leather binding found vampire skull. Matthew cringed at the thought of the book's now broken spine. Sighing to the inevitability of being caught up in yet another argument over Arthur, Matthew folded his hands in his lap and waited.

"You understand nothing!" Francis roared at the outraged Spaniard. "What do you s'ink, E', will do when E' realises Arthur crossed the boundary, and could at this precise moment be dog chowder?"

"Well if you're so worried about the blithering idiot amongst a rabid pack of wolves, then why aren't you going after him then?"

Francis wrung his hands in agitation.

"Because we can't 'ave two vampires crossing the boundary in the space of a day! It would be as if we were instigating war. Again! Relations with the wolves are strained as it is" Many French profanities escaped his lips. Matthew who had been learning French from Francis for a few years now marvelled at their complexity and imagery.

"What do you think, E', will do to us if E' knew that we let 'im walk away?"

Silence fell in the room, broken only by the faint ticking of a clock somewhere in the hallway outside. The weight of having lost their master's favourite vampire slowly dawning on them. Matthew looked fearfully up at Francis.

"What would, He, do to us?" He whispered.

Francis rushed to Matthew's side and threw a comforting am around his protégé.

"Not to worry my '_feuille d'érable'_. I did not mean what I said." He tucked Matthew's head beneath his chin, reassuring the young vampire. "I will not let any 'arm come to you."

Antonio swung off the chaise, scooping up the fallen book in the same movement. He smothered down the cover and picked at pieces of lint.

He gave Matthew a cheeky grin.

"You know Francis is full of hot air don't you Matthew?"

The Spaniard flopped down on the other side of the vampire, holding out the book to the boy.

"I wouldn't trust anything he says. Arthur will be back soon. Making scathing comments and driving us all crazy with his imaginary friends." He winked at Matthew as he took back the book.

Caressing the spine of the book, loving the feeling of soft leather under his fingers, Matthew murmured his agreement.

Over the top of Matthews head the Frenchman and Spaniard's eyes met, understanding blooming between the two of them. There was at least this one thing that they could agree on. If Arthur didn't return, and return soon, it would be down to the two of them to protect the young vampire against their master's wrath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all, sorry for the massive gap in chapters, before I could get started I had a bit of an upheaval, but all's good now should be shorter between chapters. Thank you for following and reviews, glad you're liking it so far.**

Chapter Three

Alfred couldn't help but find it highly amusing just how helpless a vampire was when they were blood starved. Said vampire of his amusement was currently propped up against a tree scowling darkly at the three of them.

"Someone's bound to come eventually, you don't need to stay."

A short while ago they'd arrived at the unofficial border separating the vampire and werewolf territories. With very little ceremony and much disgust on Arthurs half, he'd been dropped in the dirt. Again. Gilbert, having been the dropper, had stated, with innocent eyes and a cheeky grin from ear to ear.

"That, never gets old!"

From his position face down on the ground there had been a muffled comment about old dogs and new tricks. The pale werewolf had loomed over the vampire closer than before having discovered he could move little more than a twitch at a time.

"Well why don't you just bite me then?"

Over his own soft laughter Alfred just made out the vampires quiet interjection of.

"Don't tempt me dog, you're looking like a very promising appetiser right about now."

Ludwig, not a fan of vampires by any means, yet not willing to humiliate the man any further, dragged Arthur over to a nearby tree, where he continued to scowl at the three werewolves relentlessly.

Ludwig, Gilbert and Alfred had all agreed that the vampire was not strong enough to carry on the journey to his nest alone, but none of them were willing to cross into enemy territory either. Hoping that a vampire might come to investigate the presence of werewolves at the border of their land, they had decided to wait it out.

Several hours later and everyone was starting to feel very awkward and hungry. The sun had started its slow decent back beyond the horizon and still no one had come to claim the weakened vampire.

"I said you don't need to stay!"

The vampire's voice really was starting to grate on Alfred's last nerves.

0 0 0

'Werewolf pups are far more trouble than their worth', was the one continuous line of thought going over and over in Elizabeta's head as she trudged through the thick undergrowth, stooped and raking through the gloom trying to find the two pups of her consternation.

"Feliciano! Lovino! I do not want to be out here in the dark looking for you two when the others get back!"

From her left the vegetation started to shake, and soon two giggling balls of fur came hurtling towards her at great speed.

With a 'whoomph' the air left Elizabeta's lungs as the twins made contact with her stomach. The impact also had the undesired effect of crashing all three of them into an undignified heap on the forest floor. The twins recovered first, snickering and laughing as they manoeuvred themselves into an upright position.

"Catch us Elizabeta!" One of them called over their shoulder as they started running away. Feliciano perhaps?

Rolling over onto all fours Elizabeta let out a low growl through gritted teeth. Someone was going to be torn a new one in the foreseeable future. Not the twins, they were just pups this was what pups did. She remembered the various fiascos she had created at their age. No. The boys were the ones that were going to be up to their necks in it. Raising the cubs was supposed to be the responsibility of the entire pack. Yet because she was the only girl it seemed to fall to her most of the time.

She squinted her eyes trying to keep track of her runaways. In human form she couldn't see very far. A low rumble started in her belly and soon she was racing after the twins, not on two legs but on four. Out of the entire pack it was agreed that Elizabeta had one of the smoothest transitions ever seen. She seemed to go from being human in one breath to wolf in the next.

She soon caught up with her quarry. There came squeals of delight when they caught sight of her.

"No fair, no fair Elizabeta! You're cheating!"

In perfect synchronisation they started heading towards the thicker undergrowth, pinging back branches as they went. One particularly green branch sprung back and hit Elizabeta square across the snout leaving a sludge mark in its wake.

Momentarily disorientated wolf Elizabeta sneezed and shook her head. Lovino. Defiantly Lovino.

Her ears twitched as she sought them out again. Softly she loped off at an even pace trying not to alert her quarry to her presence. Eventually she found them sheltered under a young oak tree. Their muffled laughing pin pointing their exact location.

She stalked round behind them. She let out a low growl making her presence felt. Two heads whipped round in unison.

"Go, go, go." They squeaked at each other.

Before they could decide their escape route. Elizabeta circled round a little further and lunged at the two following and herding them in the way that she determined. Soon they were in sight of their base. Lovino, the smarter of the two must have realised Elizabeta's intensions. He tried to drag his brother away from home, but Elizabeta made to snap at his heels, urging the boys forward.

One hut was coming up on their left. Elizabeta noticed the door was open. A wolfish grin came across her face. She had to time right. As the boys came in line with the doorway, Elizabeta made to sprint round to the right of the boys snapping inches from Lovino's face. Both boys recoiled with shrieks and ran into the hut.

With a bark of triumph Elizabeta closed the gap and as she reached the door she became human and slammed the door shut on her personal pests. Quickly she turned on her heels and slumped down to the ground her back to the door. She let out a sigh of satisfaction and revelled in her little victory.

Until she herd the crashing coming from inside.

"Stinky Elizabeta!"

"You cheated, you cheated"

CRASH. BANG. BUMP. THUMP

Elizabeta let out a soft groan. She'd locked them in the kitchen. Ludwig's clean and meticulously organised kitchen. She dreaded to think what they were doing with the spices.

0 0 0

Francis sat at the great table in the library alone. Having made his excuses to Matthew and Antonio he had sought solace in the endless shelves of books. Usually his Matthew could be found at any given time with his head in some dusty tome, but he never liked to stay in the library itself. They all knew why. It was the same reason the rest of them stayed away.

There was hardly an inch of wall showing on three sides of the room where books were stacked from floor to ceiling. On the fourth wall above the door however was a giant mural. A mural of the one person able to put a chill into the hearts of most sentient beings. Him. A grizzly portrayal of the disembowelment of His enemies, all the time an almost serene expression on His face.

No one liked being under His scrutiny for very long. Except for maybe Ivan and Natalia. The two vampires who happened to have just walked through the door. Nicknamed by Antonio as ice King and Queen.

Both vampires strode across the room with unnatural grace, Natalia as always one step behind her maker. Her obsession with Ivan unsettled Francis considerable. Though he had deep feelings for his own protégé, he hoped that he never saw Matthew look at him the same way Natalia did Ivan. It was a look akin to a sharks. Dead, unblinking, something you should only find in the darkest remote waters of the ocean. A look that said. 'I want to worship you'. 'I want to kill you'. 'I want to jump your bones'.

Francis had a feeling it would be in that order too.

Ivan, bulky for a vampire but by no means lacking in elegance, pulled out a chair and sat without saying a word. Natalia hovered behind his left shoulder, her hands clasps lightly in front of her. Those cold eyes fixed now at Francis.

Still no one spoke.

Francis fingers danced a staccato on the table top waiting for someone to break the tension.

He had known the minute the two vampire entered the library what they were here for. Ivan was after all His right hand man. He relied on Ivan to be kept informed of the nest's activities. Francis should have realized they wouldn't have been long in coming. He only hoped they had come to find him first rather than Matthew or Antonio.

"Where did he go?"

His voice was as cold as the atmosphere he generated.

"Who?" He made sure to exude calm and politeness. He would not betray the fact that Ivan set his fangs on edge.

Ivan sighed and regarded the Frenchman with sadness. Then he inclined his head towards Natalia.

Evan with that slight warning he didn't see her coming. She'd already circled around the table and behind him before he could brace himself. He let out a hiss and his eyes narrowed to slits as his head was slammed into the table and hands held him down at the back of his neck and between his shoulder blades. His finger nails left scratch marks in the wood beneath him as he tried to resist the strength behind him. However he forced himself to again calm down. When it came down to it, Ivan and Natalia were older and stronger than himself.

Ivan started riffling through the inside pocket of his long coat, bring out a bunch of papers.

"I had intended to share with Arthur this evening the report from Master."

He peered over the top of one particular piece of paper.

"You do understand what is happening at the moment don't you? Why the Master has had to prolong his absence from the nest?"

Francis grunted, and Ivan returned his attention to his notes.

"Tell me where he is, and I won't have Natalia pay young Matthew a visit tonight."

He heard a snigger behind him and the pressure on his neck increased. Francis saw red.

"You will not lay a hand on him" he whispered through a mouthful of descended fangs.

Ivan leaned forward his face inches from Francis's.

"Then tell me. I take no pleasure in this."

Francis inclined his head to peer into the eyes of his nest brother. It was true he could see. Ivan didn't take pleasure in hurting one of his own. Someone who was in his eyes the closest thing to a brother. Under the transformation inflicted upon them by their Master they were all brothers. This didn't mean he did not relish the pain of others from time to time, but he knew Natalia did not make that distinction.

"As far as we can tell." He paused. "He crossed into the wolves' territory."

For a moment everything was still, and Ivan and Francis were locked eye to eye.

Then a great roar burst out of Ivan with the force of a tsunami.

Francis quickly felt the pressure pinning him down released as Natalia stepped back. He swiftly followed suit and none too soon as the massive oak table was upended with a deafening crash and splinters flew through the air.

"IDIOTS!"

Francis cringed back.

Ivan darted forward and grabbed Francis by his shirt collar. He could practically feel the rage emanating throughout the bigger vampires entire body. Ivan thrust the papers under his nose.

"Do you have any idea how tenuous relations are with the wolves at the moment?"

Francis dared not voice a reply.

"We have been lucky up until now that the only wolf pack within distance of this mansion are too young to remember the war! The older wolf packs have been waiting for an excuse to start up confrontation. When they hear one of our brothers have invaded their territory it'll be all the spark they need!"

Suddenly all the anger left Ivan and he released Francis to crumple on the floor among the remains of the furniture. Ivan stood over him a look of pure disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm going to go find Arthur and repair the damage you've done." He paused to brush table debris from his coat. He motioned for Natalia to join him and turned to leave. Over his shoulder he said to Francis.

"It's not my place to punish you. I leave that to Master when he returns."

Francis paled. "He's coming back?"

"But of course. He's coming for Arthur."

The two vampires left, Natalia looking back only once to blow a kiss at Francis.

Alone once more, Francis slowly raised his eyes to the mural above him. He shuddered. Francis tried not to think about how it might feel to be under the scrutiny of the real thing again.

0 0 0

Alfred, Ludwig and Gilbert were on edge. More so than usual. A short while ago they'd caught the scent of two vampires, and the scent was becoming stronger.

Gilbert, under orders from Alfred went to wake the vampire. They needed him to smooth over the meet with the two strange vampires. However it appeared that Arthur was not responding to Gilberts incessant shaking. He looked truly dead.

Alfred turned away. "Shit!" He muttered under his breath.

He tried to peer through the gloom. He didn't want the vampires to sneak up on him, despite their obvious advantages in the stealth department.

"Fan out"

Ludwig and Gilbert proceeded to flank him on either side. Offering protection should there be a confrontation. Three pairs of eyes glowed in the diminishing light.

Slowly the shape of the two vampires could be made out and soon their features could be made out.

Alfred cleared his throat.

"We don't want any trouble." He assessed the two vampires, eyes darting between them. "He isn't responding anymore. He was earlier, but you have my assurance we have not harmed him" Unless you counted dropping him on his head a few hundred times.

The vampires shared a look. The younger looking one spoke first. He looked remarkably similar to Alfred.

"We don't want any trouble either. This is Antonio and my name is Matthew. Who might you be?"

**Thanks for sticking around this long! More to follow soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so (gulp) Did I really only update a year ago. haha. Wish I had a good excuse but I don't. here you go guys and I promise It really wont be so long next time xxx**

Chapter Four

Despite the fact that his vamprism had given him far superior strength and healing abilities, Matthew couldn't help but be daunted by the sight of three werewolves. He had heard stories from Francis and Antonio about wolves who could tear the head off a vampire with their bare hands.

No coming back from that.

He swallowed. Waiting for the Werewolves to respond.

Eventually the one in the middle who had spoken before replied.

"I am Alfred." He indicated to his right and then left. "This is Ludwig and Gilbert."

Matthew nodded to each in turn. If his research was correct, the order of which werewolves were introduced often indicated rank within a pack system. Alfred would be the Alpha, Ludwig the Beta and Gilbert the Gamma? However his scholarly interest would have to be shelved for now as the werewolf, Alfred was still speaking.

"We don't take kindly to vampires on our land" He paused as if trying to find the best words. "But he hasn't caused us any real trouble, just inconvenience if you get my drift?" Alfred raised an eyebrow questioning the vampires understanding. Blood didn't need to be spilt.

Matthew who had been expecting a great deal of aggression from the werewolves breathed a sigh of relief. He was very glad that these shifters were not of the war mongering variety. Matthew had been outside the library when Ivan and Natalia had confronted Francis. Torn between the desire of protecting his maker and being frozen in terror, he had overheard the news of the brewing trouble with their shifter neighbours. Before he could be found eavesdropping by the terrible duo he'd raced to find Arthur before they could. Luckily he'd run into Antonio in the courtyard and had eventually persuaded him to accompany him on his search.

They had been planning on doing a systematic search of the surrounding forest but had been extremely fortunate when they'd come across the group of werewolves just at the border. Apprehensive at first they'd approached because they could sense Arthur was among them.

Matthew had suggested making the negotiations despite Antonio's several centuries of seniority. Antonio wasn't particularly gifted when it came to reading situations and despite his youth Matthew was a better negotiator.

Matthew smiled his understanding at the Alpha werewolf.

"Yes he is quite good at creating inconveniences."

He cast a quick appraising eye over the unconscious vampire. He started to feel a heavy weight in his belly. From what he could see if they didn't get Arthur fed quickly he'd quickly succumb to a rabid state. All other forms of higher brain function aside from the need to eat and protect himself would shut down leaving everyone in the nearby vicinity at risk.

Matthew looked over at Antonio who nodded his support. "In fact why don't we unburden you of his inconveniences' and take him home."

The werewolves looked simultaneously relieved and dissatisfied. Matthew did some quick calculations.

"Of course we would be eternally grateful for the service you have given our nest brother. No doubt he would have perished if you had not acted when you did. If there is anything we can do for you simply ask."

The biggest of the three let out a growl that seemed to reverberate through the forest floor. Alfred sent him a warning stare, then turned to Matthew with a sneer on his face.

"With all due respect, we trust vampires less than we can throw them. So we won't be asking you for any favours anytime soon," he gestured towards the prone vampire, "but by all means take him."

Then without any warning he turned on his heel and disappeared back into the forest. The other two paused for a moment but in turn followed their leader casting sidewise looks at the vampires before trusting to turn their backs to them.

Antonio and Matthew stood statue still waiting for the sound of their footsteps to disappear as well.

Antonio was the first to reach Arthur. Gently he used his thumb and forefinger to pry open Arthur's left eye. Just as he had suspected. Arthur's eyes were slowly succumbing to Blepharitis, turning an angry red which could herald a state of rabid-ness.

"We need to get him back and put him on a blood drip as soon as we can. He won't hold out for much longer." He turned to Matthew. "I'll carry him, you run ahead and start making the preparations. Also heat up some blood bags and see if Misssy is still around, he'll need to feed straight from the source."

Matthew nodded and disappeared. Or at least to human eye's it would seem he disappeared. They called it hazing. Where a vampire was able for a short period of time to run at a speed close to that of sound. While they couldn't keep it up over long periods of time without great quantities of blood, they could traverse great distances very quickly.

Gingerly trying to avoid the mud caked into Arthur's clothes, skin and hair, Antonio lifted his unconscious nest brother onto his shoulder, and raced off after Matthew.

0 0 0

Alfred was silent and fuming the rest of the way back to the camp. He wasn't overly sure why.

During the war, many wolf packs had been wiped out and their lands had gone unclaimed for decades. The territory next to the vampire nest, his now, had been one of them before Alfred had decided to strike out on his own. Everyone had told him, especially his old Alpha Magnus, that he was a crazy and arrogant pup to even entertain the idea of moving so close to the nest. Every one of his pack members had lost someone to the war, but Ludwig was the only one that had any recollection of the events. This had made it easier to live as they did so close to their greatest enemies.

Alfred recalled the great number of horror stories Magnus had regaled them with over the years. Tales that had sent shivers down Alfred's spine and made his hackles rise. Accounts of vampires that peeled the skins of wolves from their backs with nothing but their bare hands. Wolves who had been impaled on stakes and left to rot in the sun. There had even been stories about those who were captured and forced into enslavement, made to wear muzzles unable to change form.

However in all this time, although he had felt the presence of his vampire neighbours, today had been the first incident during his leadership to involve one of them. He hadn't been sure what to expect when Ludwig had informed him about the arrival of the vampire, but certainly what had transpired today had not been it. Those last two had been even more of a shock. He'd expected at least some evident malicious or evil intent. Some sign that ice ran in their veins rather than blood, but all in all they'd been downright bloody pleasant.

He almost felt disappointed.

0 0 0

"FOR GOD'S SAKE! HOLD HIM"

Both Antonio and Francis were sweating as they tried to keep the now awake and struggling Arthur still long enough to force some blood down his throat.

Francis manoeuvred himself behind Arthur hooking his legs behind his own. He then took Arthurs left arm and used a hammer lock to position it behind him forcing Arthur's chest upwards. His nest brother heaved in great lungful's of air as his arm was twisted almost to breaking point.

Francis get out a grunt of surprise as Arthur's right hand reached back to take a swipe at his face. Parallel lines of pain fired across his cheek and he could feel blood blossom and run towards his chin.

However before he could do any further damage Arthur's right arm was pinned by Antonio. Being careful not to dislodge the I.V needle in the bend of Arthurs elbow he kept a tight grip on his wrist with his left hand while his right hand took a firm hold of his jaw.

Arthur's fans had grown grotesque in their size and Antonio had to be careful not to pierce his hand on them. His eye's blazed with red fury and savagery. No discernable words could be made out from the screeching and keening coming from his mouth. His vocal cords had shrivelled up and twisted in his throat. A hunger like no other had completely overtaken him, and it had been obvious when he woke that he did not recognise his nest brothers.

Antonio looked sharply at Matthew hovering beside them with the readied blood bags.

"Now or never Mattie!"

Matthew visibly swallowed but he approached anyways.

Arthur twitched and shuddered.

Francis shook with the effort of holding him.

Antonio's brow furrowed in determination, his eyes fixed on Arthurs as he applied pressure to his jaw joint in an effort to keep his mouth open.

"Pour it straight down his throat Matthew."

Matthew fumbled with the nozzle of the first bag. A faint pop told him the seal was broken and he quickly upended its contents down Arthur's throat, trying desperately to ignore his own pangs of hunger at the smell of human blood. He could tell by the bulges in Francis and Antonio's mouths that they were having a similar problem.

Damm this insatiable hunger. This thirst.

Two more bags followed the first. Then a fourth.

At first Arthur had struggled to get to the blood bags, dislodging his own arm out of its socket in the process, but then all of his concentration had been focused on swallowing the liquid flowing down his gullet. His skin had become so thin that they could all see the blood making its way through his veins, being soaked up by his cells.

There was a sickening crunch as his shoulder popped back into place. His twitches and shudders eased and slowed, then stopped. Arthur eventually lay there breathing heavily but very limp. Slowly everybody eased their grips on his various appendages.

Arthur's eyelids fluttered. Everybody froze, but when they opened they were although a little bloodshot their usual vibrant leaf green. The dark circles remained under his eyes and his skin was still an unhealthy colour, but Arthur's sanity had returned. His eye's flicked to Matthew.

"More!" He croaked. His voice still had some recovering to do.

Matthew through a questioning gaze at Francis.

"Get Missy."

Matthew nodded and turned to unlock the door behind which stood one of the mansions resident donors Missy. He gestured for her to enter. She glanced nervously between Matthew and the tangle of limbs that was Francis, Antonio and Arthur. He encouraged her forward.

Antonio shot a cheeky grin over his shoulder at the jumpy donor.

"Don't worry Missy, we won't let him get too carried away. We like that pretty neck of yours too much."

She gave the swarthy Spaniard a wry smile, to which he replied with a wink, and closed the gap between the vampires. Antonio shifted his weight so that she could have better access to Arthur. For his part he remained still but his eyes were riveted on the human. An ever so slight tremor was running through his body as he fought to control himself. Antonio and Francis were not overly concerned, on any other given day Arthur's self-control was excellent.

Missy perched on the edge of the settee and rolled up her sleeve of her blouse. Tiny pinprick scars littered the inside of her wrist. Before she extended her arm she made sure to make eye contact with Arthur.

He nodded his thanks as her pale arm rested across his mouth and as gently as he could he bit into it. Both he and Missy let out simultaneous groans of pleasure that only a vampire or donor could understand. It was a feeling akin to the pleasure of taking a deep breath after being submerged or the feeling of relief at a long awaited rest.

After a few minutes Arthur's body visibly eased and under his own volition he retracted his fangs and licked Missy's wounds clean. His saliva closing them.

Then with little to do he closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep. Underneath him Francis let out a displeased grunt.

Antonio looked down at the sleeping vampire and wrinkled his nose in annoyance.

"Shit head!" He muttered.

0 0 0

"Li-zz-zy!"

Elizabeta looked over the top of her book to observe her pack brother emerging from the undergrowth. She slammed the book shut with an annoyed snap, glowering at Gilbert as he practically skipped towards her.

"I told you to stop calling me that" she growled in annoyance.

A twig snapped in the darkness behind Gilbert and another outline appeared.

"It's because you asked him to stop doing it that he does it." Ludwig gave Elizabeta an apologetic grin.

She shuffled a few things out of the way so that her pack brothers could join her by the fire.

"I wouldn't mind so much if he used his normal voice."

Gilbert slumped onto his side, his shoulders brushing against her leg. Ludwig circled until he was on her other side and lifted an arm so that she could snuggle into him, his body a solid yet comfortable reassurance. Gilberts head rested against her hip. A sigh escaped his lips, content to be amongst his pack by the warmth of the fire. He looked adoringly up at Elizabeta. Wolves by nature were pack animals and took comfort in physical contact with their brothers and sisters, their fire huddle was not an unusual occurrence.

"Perhaps you shouldn't talk about me when I'm right here." He wiggled his eyebrows at the pair of them. "You're giving me ideas."

Ludwig chuckled. Most of the tension he'd been feeling throughout the day was slowly leaving him now that he was home.

"Dam. Caught out."

The three of them laughed companionably.

Elizabeta heard a third pair of footsteps walk behind them.

"Alfred?"

There came no reply. She swivelled round to inspect their fearless leader. Something was defiantly off. She'd bet a steak dinner it was something to do with why they'd abandoned her all day. Ludwig stirred beside her. She relented and allowed him to rise without obstruction. She watched as her Alpha and Beta had a whispered argument.

Gilbert started to whistle tunelessly. She peered down at him, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"So what happed today?"

Gilbert's eyes rolled and he groaned.

"Not now Lizzy, okay"

Her mouth set in a stern line, and she growled threateningly. Gilbert fidgeted uncomfortably. He peered over at Ludwig and Alfred nervously. He spoke in a whisper, not wanting the Alpha and Beta to overhear.

"Don't over react okay!"

Elizabeta grunted in reply, her eyebrow arching in a silent question.

Gilbert grumbled. "We kinda had to evict a vampire off the property"

Elizabeta's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"A VAMPIRE!" She hissed through her teeth. Gilbert winced. "Why the hell didn't Alfred come get me?"

Gilbert frowned up at her.

"Oh yeah Lizzy, great idea, just leave the twins to fend for themselves why don't ya?"

Elizabeta flushed at the comment.

"Besides I was closer than you when they found him, so there" He stuck his tongue out at her impertinently.

Elizabeta's blood was boiling.

"How dare they" she whispered "How dare they break the truce. Bloody leaches. Fucking scum bags. Where they spying on us? Testing our defences? Was he a spy do you think?"

Gilbert yawned.

"No" He murmured. "Don't get all worked up about it Lizzy, it was just some douche bag with a death wish. No harm no foul." He frowned thoughtfully. "The only violence was when we dropped him on his face." He smirked. "Man that was funny, haha."

Elizabeta puzzled over this new information her temper simmering. It was defiantly an unlikely turn of events for sure.

Behind her, Alfred and Ludwig had obviously finished their discussion. Alfred marched over to his cabin, a thunderous expression on his face. The door slammed behind him. Ludwig glared holes into the wooden panelling before sighing and turning to his own quarters.

He glanced over his shoulder at Elizabeta.

"My turn with the twins tonight isn't it?" He asked. They took it in turns to let the twins sleep in their cabins as they were still too young to have their own.

Elizabeta looked guiltily over at the still shut door to the kitchen.

"Err, yeah" She stretched meaningfully and yawned loudly. "Speaking of which, man I'm beat. Think I'm gonna turn in." She dislodged Gilbert from her lap much to his disgust and started towards her accommodation. She waved casually towards the kitchen. "Last time I saw them they were headed towards the kitchen." She said airily, moving rapidly away from the oncoming line of fire.

Ludwig frowned and headed towards the kitchen.

Elizabeta had just closed her door when an ear splitting shriek came from the kitchen where Ludwig had just discovered the absolute devastation of his once meticulously organised spice rack. Amongst other things, she assumed.

**Shout out to Sora Resi for pointing out my mistake. Cheers for that xxx**


End file.
